Sacrifice
Sacrifice is the 14th episode of Season 2 also the 36th episode overall. Summary Even with threats on their family closing in, the Graysons are in rare form as they put on a bold showing at their annual Labor Day bash. Jack and Amanda sail off on their honeymoon, but the seas prove to be deadly, and this time Emily can’t control the outcome Recap A recovery mission at sea is underway at Block Island Sound, Rhode Island on Labor Day Weekend. A diver finds the wreckage of a charred sailboat. It’s the Amanda. We see several familiar items in this watery grave. There’s a photo of Jack and Declan with their dad. There’s the compass Emily gave to Jack. There are also two dead bodies buried in the shipwreck. We jump back a short time earlier to see the same Porter family picture sitting safely on a shelf above where newlyweds Jack and Amanda are making love. The honeymoon is over once uninvited guest Nate pulls a gun on the happy couple. When Jack realizes this confrontation is about the Stowaway, he convinces Nate to get Conrad on the phone so they can work something out. They need to sail closer to shore for cell reception. Emily catches sight of Nate hiding on the boat in a picture Declan shot. She knows Jack and Amanda are in danger. Emily and Nolan grab a boat to find them. As for the situation at sea, a call to Conrad lets Nate know that he’ll make it worth his while if he retrieves the incriminating laptop and disposes of Amanda Clarke. Amanda lets Nate know about her mission to take down the Graysons. She says she was just using Jack, who overhears the whole conversation. He boots up Declan’s laptop down below. Nolan and Emily can see via the webcam that he’s still alive. Jack pretends like he’s ticked at Amanda to send Nate on a scavenger hunt for the laptop. They manage to lock Nate below until he starts firing away. BANG! BANG! BANG! Jack is hit. He falls into an escape raft which Amanda sends away. She tries to take out Nate, but he locks her down below. Amanda makes a hole in the boat’s bottom. It’s taking on water. It’s a sinking ship. Emily and Nolan see the escape raft. Jack is in bad shape. Nolan races Jack to the shore while Emily heads off to help Amanda. Water is rising fast on the boat. Amanda and Nate are battling it out with each other until Emily joins the fight. She and Nate engage in a mighty struggle. BANG! BANG! Shots from Nate’s gun rupture a propane hose. Emily is about to be shot next until… BANG! Amanda shoots Nate. She’s about to join Emily in the raft until she steps over to grab her necklace. She sees that Nate is still alive down below. He has a lighter in his hand. He ignites a flame. BOOM! A massive explosion rocks the night. Emily desperately searches for Amanda amongst the wreckage. She pulls her into the raft. Nolan is on his way after sending Jack off with Declan in a private ambulance. As for Amanda, she makes Emily promise that she’ll take care of Jack and the baby. She knows that she won’t be able to do this herself. Amanda hands Emily her necklace as she takes her final breath. Emily recalls a time in juvenile detention when her friend told her that she loved her. She tearfully lets Amanda know that she loves her, too. She lets her body slip away into the sea while firing a flair in the air so her other true friend, Nolan, can bring her home. Conrad bumps up the date of his gubernatorial announcement. Ashley believes the rush is due to the blackmail scheme that befell her boss. Knowing full well that the offices at Grayson Global are bugged, Victoria and Daniel act out a scene to lead the Initiative to believe that they aren’t privy to their plans. The family needs a patsy for the murder of Helen Crowley. Amanda Clarke will do nicely. Victoria hides Helen’s scarf and cell phone under the bed at the Stowaway. Amanda and Aiden convince Nolan that the best way to access the Initiative now is by using Padma. They want her to let the Initiative know that she has Carrion, but needs proof that her father is still alive. In other news, a man named Mr. Trask approaches Victoria and Conrad. He’s a fairly scary fellow, so it makes sense that he’s with the Initiative. Victoria and Conrad convince their inquisitive party crasher that Amanda Clarke is the person they need to contact regarding the missing Helen Crowley. Trask heads off to the Stowaway where he finds the scarf and cell phone. He plays a voicemail from Padma giving her the 411 on Carrion. She wants proof about her dad. She gets it in a horrifying way. The Initiative sends her one of her father’s fingers in a package. Padma is told she will no longer be dealing with Helen, but her mission remains the same. She’s to deliver Carrion in its completed form. As for the Graysons, flashbacks show how they buried Helen Crowley’s body at the future site of the Grayson Children’s Clinic. A project like that will look good as the world learns that Conrad is running for governor. Source: recap by ABC Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson Guest Cast *Michael Trucco as Nate Ryan *Burn Gorman as Trask *Dilshad Vadsaria as Padma Lahari *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Porter Co-Starring Cast *Ed Corbin as Bull *Maggie Mae Reid as Grace *Maya Goodwin as Guard Quotes : Emily : When I came to the Hamptons to avenge my father's death, I never realize what I was gonna lose ---- : Emily : (to Nate) You so much as blink and you are dead. ---- : Victoria : Amanda Clarke is a vicious opportunist who has unleashed holy hell on this family. ---- : Trask : I was hoping to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind. : Victoria : As a matter of fact, we do. This is a private function and we specifically excluded the press. : Trask : I'm not a reporter, Mrs. Grayson. : Conrad : Well then, how can we help you? : Trask : You can start by telling me what happened to Helen Crowley. ---- : Daniel : How are we gonna live with this? : Victoria : Like we always do. We go about our lives as if nothing ever happened. : Daniel : And what about Amanda Clarke? : Victoria : Poor girl. She chose the wrong enemy. ---- : Emily : Oh my god, I'm so sorry. : Amanda : Don't be. You've given me the one thing I never thought I'd have. A real family. ---- : Nate : Who are you? : Emily : You'll never know. ---- : Conrad : (to Nate) As always the wife is the source of the issue, leaving the husband blissfully ignorant of the mess he'll have to answer for. ---- : Conrad : Congratulations, Victoria. With one bullet you've slaughtered us all. : Victoria : The bitch had it coming. ---- : Nolan : (to Aiden) What’s your 20, Mr. Bean? ---- : Amanda : (to Jack about baby Carl) I miss our little alarm clock. ---- : Ashley : (to Conrad) What required my presence in this godforsaken house at the godforsaken hour? ---- : Nolan : Welcome to my ultra-private, completely untraceable mobile conference room. ---- : Amanda : Married 8 hours and already you're tired of kissing your wife? : Jack : I'm just exhausted. And hot. ---- : Victoria : (about Helen's death) The bitch had it coming. ---- : Amanda : I'm going to cook you a big greasy breakfast, Captain Porter. ---- : Declan : Ok, time of death is 3:05 p.m.. : Charlotte : Don’t be so hard on yourself, that thing is practically as old as my ... mother! ---- : Victoria : Do it for that overheated infant. It's clear that he needs a quiet, temperature-controlled space. ---- : Nate : (to Jack) That’s a good idea, Gilligan. ---- : Emily : Do you have a cell phone number? We can trace it. : Nolan : I'll get it from Jack’s cloud. ---- : Conrad : (to Victoria) Let's press the flesh, shall we? ---- Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 2x14 Promo "Sacrifice" (HD)|Short promo Revenge - Sacrifice clip|Sneak Peek Pictures Sacrifice_1.jpg|Victoria, Conrad and Trask a-1690988303281359910.jpg|Daniel Talks to Charlotte b--805576933873279298.jpg|Victoria and Conrad Talk to Trask c-628752869878511142.jpg|Victoria Grayson Talks to Trask d--976595889666940082.jpg|Victoria Gives an Evil Smile e-2-1070131065972277982.jpg|Trask Attends the Grayson's Party f--4023173785080118026.jpg|Trask Looks Serious g-2269242147315664790.jpg|Charlotte, Victoria, and Daniel Clap for Conrad h-2203083623868946166.jpg|The Graysons Smile for Their Guests i-121690595155590358.jpg|Ashley Introduces Conrad and the Graysons j-3439338811475625962.jpg|Charlotte, Victoria, and Daniel Clap for Conrad k--418752483304619930.jpg|Victoria Stands by Conrad's Side l--2164006283002270006.jpg|Ashley Smiles at the Campaign Party m--240773447733052430.jpg|Ashley Claps For Conrad n-437186074795184018.jpg|Conrad and Victoria Talk Privately o--2946150942771438382.jpg|Victoria Looks Concerned p--781755238133893110.jpg|Victoria Smiles While Talking to Conrad q--3104765177715255406.jpg|Charlotte Talks to Daniel r-1456610579340349698.jpg|Charlotte Looks Concerned s--1664500762922081234.jpg|Daniel Hugs Charlotte Trivia *The Amanda’s mysterious shipwreck is set for Episode 14Revenge Show Creator Mike Kelley Reveals Details on the Season 2, Wetpaint, October 3, 2012 *Aiden has been promoted a Regular in this episode and onwards *The body found in The Amanda is not Conrad GraysonRevenge Season 2: [SPOILER Definitely Won’t Die — And These Photos Prove It!,Wetpaint, January 3o, 2013 *First appearance of Americon Initiative member Trask. References Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Flashforward Episodes Category:Flashforward